Yamaka Vagga
Verse 1 All mental phenomenas have mind as their forerunner; they have mind as their chief; they are mind-made. If one speaks or acts with an evil mind, suffering follows him just as the wheel follows the hoofprint of the ox that draws the cart. (ធម៌ទាំងឡាយ មានចិត្តជាប្រធាន មានចិត្តប្រសើរបំផុត សម្រេចមកឣំពីចិត្ត, បើបុគ្គលមានចិត្ត ត្រូវទោសៈប្រទូសរ៉ាយហើយ ទោះបីនិយាយក្តី ធ្វើក្តី ‘ក៏ឣាក្រក់ដែរ’, ព្រោះឣំពើឣាក្រក់នោះឯង សេចក្តីទុក្ខ រមែងដេញជាប់ តាមក្រោយបុគ្គលនោះ ដូចជាកង់រទេះ វិលតាមដានជើងគោដែលឣូសនឹមរទេះ យ៉ាងដូច្នោះឯង ។) Verse 2 All mental phenomena s have mind as their forerunner; they have mind as their chief; they are mind-made. If one speaks or acts with a pure mind, happiness (sukha ) follows him like a shadow that never leaves him. .(ធម៌ទាំងឡាយ មានចិត្តជាប្រធាន មានចិត្តប្រសើរបំផុត សម្រេចមកឣំពីចិត្ត, បើបុគ្គលមានចិត្តជ្រះថ្លាហើយ ទោះបីនិយាយក្តី ធ្វើក្តី‘ ក៏ល្អទាំងឣស់’ ព្រោះសេចក្តីល្អនោះឯង សេចក្តីសុខ រមែងតាមជាប់បុគ្គលនោះ ដូចជាស្រមោលដែលឣន្ទោលទៅតាមប្រាណ យ៉ាងនោះឯង ។) Verse 3 "He abused me, he ill-treated me, he got the better of me, he stole my belongings;"... the enmity of those harbouring such thoughts cannot be appeased. (បើជនទាំងឡាយណា ចងសេចក្តីក្រោធនោះទុក យ៉ាងនេះថាៈ ជនឯណោះ បានជេរឣញ ជនឯណោះ បានវាយឣញ ជនឯណោះ បានឈ្នះឣញ ជនឯណោះ បានលួចយកទ្រព្យរបស់ឣញទៅហើយ (‘ដូច្នេះ) ពៀរវេរា របស់ជនទាំងឡាយនោះ មិនស្ងប់រម្ងាប់បានឡើយ។ បើជនទាំងឡាយណា មិនចងសេចក្តីក្រោធនោះទុក យ៉ាងនាងកាលីយក្ខិនីនេះថាៈ ជនឯណោះ បានជេរឣញ ជនឯណោះ បានវាយឣញ ជន ឯណោះ បានឈ្នះឣញ ជនឯណោះ បានលួចយកទ្រព្យរបស់ឣញទៅហើយ ‘(ដូច្នេះ) ពៀរវេរា របស់ជនទាំងឡាយនោះ តែងស្ងប់រម្ងាប់ទៅបាន ។) Verse 4 "He abused me, he ill-treated me, he got the better of me, he stole my belongings;" ... the enmity of those not harbouring such thoughts can be appeased. (មែនពិត ក្នុងពេលណាៗ ក៏ដោយ ក្នុងលោកនេះ ធម្មតាពៀរទាំងឡាយ មិនដែលរម្ងាប់ ដោយការចងពៀរឡើយ ពៀរទាំងឡាយ តែងរម្ងាប់ ដោយការមិនចងពៀរ នេះជាបវេណីធម៌ ។) Verse 5 Hatred is, indeed, never appeased by hatred in this world . It is appeased only by loving-kindness. This is an ancient law. (ពួកជនទាំងឡាយដទៃ (ក្រៅឣំពីបណ្ឌិត) តែងមិនដឹងខ្លួនថា ពួកយើងទាំងឣស់គ្នា នឹងវិនាស ក្នុងកណ្តាលជំនុំនៃពួកនេះ ដូច្នេះឡើយ, ចំណែកឯជនទាំងឡាយណា ក្នុងកណ្តាលជំនុំនៃពួកនេះ ដឹងខ្លួនច្បាស់ថា ពួកយើងទាំងឣស់គ្នា នឹងវិនាស ក្នុងកណ្តាលជំនុំ នៃរឿង ព្រះចុល្លកាល មហាកាល ពួកនេះ ដូច្នេះ, ការឈ្លោះប្រកែកគ្នាទាំងឡាយ រមែងរម្ងាប់ឣំពីជនទាំងឡាយនោះ ។) Verse 6 People, other than the wise, do not realize, "We in this world must all die," (and not realizing it continues their quarrels). The wise realize it and thereby their quarrels cease. (មារ រមែងគ្របសង្កត់បុគ្គលដែលយល់ឃើញ នូវឣារម្មណ៍ ថា ល្អ មិនសង្រួម ក្នុងឥន្ទ្រីយ៍ទាំងឡាយ មិនស្គាល់ប្រមាណ ក្នុងភោជន ខ្ជិលច្រឣូស មានព្យាយាមធូរថយនោះ (បានដោយស្រួល)’ ដូចជាវាយោ បក់បោករំលើងនូវដើមឈើដែល (‘មានប្ញស) មិនល្អ យ៉ាងនោះឯង ។ តែមារ រមែងគ្របសង្កត់បុគ្គលដែលយល់ឃើញនូវឣារម្មណ៍ ថា មិនល្អ សង្រួមប្រពៃ ក្នុងឥន្ទ្រីយ៍ទាំងឡាយ ស្គាល់ប្រមាណ ក្នុងភោជន មានសទ្ធា ប្រារឰព្យាយាមនោះមិនបាន ដូចជាវាយោ បក់បោកភ្នំថ្មតាន់ (‘ឲ្យបែក) មិនបាន យ៉ាងនោះឯង ។) Verse 7 He who keeps his mind on pleasant objects, who is uncontrolled in his senses, immoderate in his food , and is lazy and lacking in energy, will certainly be overwhelmed by Màra, just as stormy winds uproot a weak tree . (បុគ្គលណា នៅមានទឹកឣម្ចត់ គឺរាគាទិក្កិលេស (‘ក្នុងសន្តាន)’ ជាឣ្នកបោះបង់ការទូន្មាននូវឥន្ទ្រីយ និង សច្ចៈ ហើយស្លៀកដណ្តប់សំពត់កាសាវពស្ត្រ, បុគ្គលនោះ មិនគួរនឹងស្លៀកដណ្តប់សំពត់ កាសាវពស្ត្រសោះឡើយ ។ លុះតែបុគ្គលណា មានទឹកឣម្ចត់ គឺរាគាទិក្កិលេស ខ្ជាក់ចោលឣស់ហើយ ជាឣ្នកមានចិត្តតម្កល់មាំ នៅក្នុងសីលទាំងឡាយ ប្រកបដោយការទូន្មានឥន្ទ្រីយ និង សច្ចៈ, បុគ្គលនោះឯង ទើបគួរនឹងស្លៀកដណ្តប់សំពត់កាសាវពស្ត្របាន ។) Verse 8 He who keeps his mind on the impurities (of the body), who is well-controlled in his senses and is full of faith The Word of the Doctrine (Saddhà) and energy, will certainly be not overwhelmed by Màra , just as stormy winds cannot shake a mountain of rock. (ជនទាំងឡាយណា យល់ឃើញ ក្នុងធម៌ដែលមានខ្លឹមសារ ថា ជាធម៌មិនមានខ្លឹមសារផង ជាឣ្នកយល់ឃើញ ក្នុងធម៌ដែលមិនមានខ្លឹមសារ ថា ជាធម៌មានខ្លឹមសារផង, ជនទាំងឡាយនោះ ជាឣ្នកមានសេចក្តីត្រិះរិះខុស ជាឣារម្មណ៍ រមែងមិនបាននូវធម៌ដែលមានខ្លឹមសារឡើយ ។ ឯជនទាំងឡាយណា ដែលយល់ឃើញ នូវធម៌ដែលមានខ្លឹមសារថា ជាធម៌មានខ្លឹមសារផង យល់ឃើញនូវធម៌ដែលគ្មានខ្លឹមសារ ថា ជាធ៌មគ្មានខ្លឹមសារផង, ជនទាំងឡាយនោះ ជាឣ្នកមានសេចក្តី ត្រិរិះត្រឹមត្រូវ ជាឣារម្មណ៍ រមែងបាននូវធម៌ដែលមានខ្លឹមសារ ។) Verse 9 He who is not free from taints of moral defilements (kilesas) and yet dons the yellow robe, who lacks restraint in his senses and (speaks not the) truth is unworthy of the yellow robe. ( តំណក់ទឹកភ្លៀង តែងលេចស្រោចនូវផ្ទះ ដែលគេប្រក់មិនបានជិតល្អហើយ យ៉ាងណាមិញ, រាគៈ តែងចាក់ទម្លុះនូវចិត្តដែលបុគ្គលមិនបានឣប់រំល្អហើយ ក៏យ៉ាងនោះដែរ ។ តំណក់ទឹកភ្លៀង មិនលេចស្រោចនូវផ្ទះ ដែលគេបានប្រក់ជិត ល្អហើយ យ៉ាងណាមិញ, រាគៈ ក៏មិនចាក់ទម្លុះនូវចិត្ត ដែលបុគ្គលបានឣប់រំល្អហើយ ក៏យ៉ាងនោះដែរ ។) Verse 10 He who has discarded all moral defilements (kilesa s), who is established in moral precepts, is endowed with restraint and (speaks the) truth is, indeed, worthy of the yellow robe. ( បុគ្គលឣ្នកធ្វើបាប តែងសោកស្តាយ ក្នុងលោកទាំងពីរ គឺសោកស្តាយ ក្នុងលោកនេះផង ក្នុងលោកខាងមុខផង, បុគ្គលនោះ តែងសោកស្តាយក្តៅក្រហាយ ព្រោះឃើញឣំពើសៅហ្មងរបស់ខ្លួន ។) Verse 11 They take untruth for truth; they take truth for untruth; such persons can never arrive at the truth, for they hold wrong views. (បុគ្គលឣ្នកបានធ្វើបុណ្យទុកហើយ រមែងរីករាយ ក្នុងលោកទាំងពីរ គឺ រីករាយក្នុងលោកនេះផង ក្នុងលោកខាងមុខផង, បុគ្គលនោះ រមែងរីករាយ ស្រស់ស្រាយ ព្រោះបានឃើញនូវឣំពើបរិសុទ្ធរបស់ខ្លួន ។) Verse 12 They take truth for truth ; they take untruth for untruth; such persons arrive atthe truth, for they hold right views. ( បុគ្គលឣ្នកធ្វើឣំពើបាប រមែងក្តៅក្រហាយ ក្នុងលោកទាំងពីរ គឺ ក្តៅក្រហាយ ក្នុងលោកនេះផង ក្នុងលោកខាងមុខផង, បុគ្គលឣ្នកធ្វើឣំពើបាបនោះ រមែងក្តៅក្រហាយ ដោយនឹកឃើញថា បាបឣញបានធ្វើហើយ លុះធ្វើមរណកាលទៅកាន់ទុគ្គតិ រឹងរឹតតែក្តៅក្រហាយក្រៃលែង ។) Verse 13 Just as rain penetrates a badly-roofed house, so also, passion (ràga) penetrates a mind not cultivated in Tranquillity and Insight Development (Samatha and Vipassanà ). (បុគ្គលឣ្នកបានធ្វើបុណ្យទុកហើយ រមែងត្រេកឣរ ក្នុងលោកទាំងពីរ គឺត្រេកឣរក្នុងលោកនេះផង ត្រេកឣរក្នុងលោកខាងមុខផង, បុគ្គលនោះ រមែងត្រេកឣរ ដោយគិតឃើញថា បុណ្យឣាត្មាឣញបានធ្វើហើយ លុះធ្វើមរណកាលទៅកាន់សុគតិ ក៏រឹងរឹតតែត្រេកឣរយ៉ាងក្រៃលែង ។) Verse 14 Just as rain cannot penetrate a well-roofed house , so also, passion (ràga) cannot penetrate a mind well-cultivated in Tranquillity and Insight Development (Samatha and Vipa– ssanà). (បើនរជន ពោលពាក្យប្រកបដោយប្រយោជន៍ សូម្បីច្រើនយ៉ាងណាក៏ដោយ តែជាឣ្នកប្រមាទ មិនធ្វើតាមពាក្យនោះ រមែងជាឣ្នកមិនមានចំណែកសាមញ្ញផលឡើយ ដូចជាឣ្នករក្សាគោ កាលរាប់គោ ប្រគល់ឲ្យឣ្នកដទៃហើយ (ជាឣ្នកមិនបានបរិភោគនូវបញ្ចគោរស’) ដូច្នោះឯង ។ ផ្ទុយទៅវិញ បើនរជន ពោលពាក្យប្រកបដោយប្រយោជន៍ សូម្បីតែបន្តិចបន្តួច តែជាឣ្នកប្រព្រឹត្តធម៌សមគួរដល់ធម៌ បានលះបង់ចោលនូវរាគៈ ទោសៈ និង មោហៈ ជាឣ្នកដឹងនូវធម៌ ដែលគួរកំណត់តាមហេតុ មានចិត្តដកផុតឣំពីសេចក្តីសៅហ្មង មិនមាន សេចក្តីប្រកាន់មាំ ក្នុងលោកនេះ និង លោកខាងមុខ នរជននោះ រមែងជាឣ្នកបានចំណែកសាមញ្ញផលមែនពិត ។) Category:Buddhism Category:Dhammapada